Haunting Pasts
by mbmjr07
Summary: Kara Hoyt lived with Evelyn Mercer for the last 3 years by herself. Now that she has died her sons are back for revenge, what they don't expect is Kara and how she is involved with their mother's death. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Eulogies

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Four Brothers or the characters, I do own Kara Hoyt though.

&

"Evelyn Mercer gave more and asked less than anyone I ever met. And yet, despite her kindness, the grimmest of all tragedies has been enacted. The worst has occurred. It is written in the book of Joel, that there will be a reckoning when the men who committed this cowardly act will be called forward by he who sits in judgement. A day when all that is hidden will appear, and no sins of man will go unpunished. On this day, the sun shall be turned to darkness and the moon to blood. On this day, even the just shall tremble. " A priest was addressing the crowd that stood around Evelyn Mercer's grave.

Kara turned her head when the man next to Jerry Mercer said "AMEN." She couldn't help but smile by his intention of that amen. She stood across from Jerry, Camille, the two girls and what Kara guessed to be two of the other Mercer boys. Kara turned her attention back to the priest as he introduced one of the boys.

"And now, to speak on Evelyn's behalf, her son Jeremiah would like to say a few words." The priest stepped down from the podium as Jerry passed Kara. He placed a kiss on the girls cheek, making both Bobby and Jack look at her with questioning eyes. Kara locked eyes with both boys for only a second each, she turned her attention to Jerry at the podium.

"Evelyn was in this city for a long time, y'all. She saw a lot of terrible, but she stayed hopeful. She still believed that things were getting better. Sometimes, despite all evidence. And that's a hard thing to do...stay hopeful." Jerry tried as hard as possible to not let his voice crack, making Kara want to go up and hug him. "Even when you can't find a reason. She would want all of you today to laugh, tell a joke or something, not cry." Kara saw Green and Fowler walking to the funeral in the distance. God she hated Fowler, he was such as jackass to her, always looking her up and down. Kara tried to keep her attention on Jerry. "Which is a hard thing to do." Jerry finished talking and went back to his seat in between Camille and an empty seat.

Kara watched as the boy beside Camille stood up, pulling his coat around him, and walked to the podium. "Cracker Jack" the other guys said as the boy passed him.

So the that is Jack, Kara took in all the rocker's features. Which means that must be Bobby. She figured taking in the man's features as well. Bobby was flanked by two chairs, one was meant for Kara and the other was suppose to be for Angel. Kara had never met Bobby or Jack, but Angel would come home every now and then on leave to visit. And of course she knew Jerry he practically took care of her and Evie. Kara turned her attention to Jack at the podium, as he took a deep breath and released it.

"I never bothered looking for my real parents. Because Evelyn was enough. To go from foster house to foster house. These people are watching. Just looking for a way to get money. You were given hardly anything to eat, you learned to take what you can get. When Evelyn took me in, it was no different for me.

"Any word from angel yet?" Kara turned as Bobby questioned Jerry. Jerry simply shook his head and payed attention to Jack.

"Until she caught me with my pockets all full. And she tried to explain to me what it meant to be adopted and what it meant to have a family." Kara could see that Jack was having a hard time trying to keep his feelings in. "What it meant to have a last name. And she would say 'Jackie…'" Kara watched as Bobby started to stand up and make his way to Jack. "'there's no reason to steal your own toothbrush anymore.' Cause I would take it and I would put it in my sock door.." Jack explained, with Bobby right behind him rubbing his back.

"Go sit down, man." Bobby told a crying Jack. Jack simply obeyed the command.

Kara watched as Bobby the cleared his throat and began his own eulogy. "You know, mom was never big on goodbyes, so thank you all for coming. God bless you." Bobby turned around "Father?"

Everyone began to then leave the cemetery. Kara was more than happy to be getting out of the cold but was all to scared to leave Evelyn's grave. She finally left when Camille came up to her with the two little girls. Kara picked up the youngest and headed over to the car.

&

Read and Review Please!!


	2. Take Care of Myself

**A/N: So here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy. I know its going kind of slow but I will make it up later I promise! Enjoy!**

**#**

Kara stood at the side of the house talking to her friends as she saw Bobby and Jack introduce themselves to their nieces. She tried to focus on the conversation that was her own but the Mercer brother interested her. She smiled when Amelia pointed at Kara and defended the 'whiteness' of their family. "Grandma Eviy's white, and so is Auntie Kara." This made both Bobby and Jack look at her for the second time that day, only with more questions in their eyes than before.

"You're a policeman!" Amelia announced. Kara noticed all her friends' demeanours change as the cops walked in.

"Kara we are out, don't want to be messing with Fowler today, you spending the night again?" Chris questioned the girl.

"No, gonna be staying with the mercers. Chris thanks for coming, though." She placed a kiss on his cheek and turned to the rest of her friends. "You guys may want to get out of here to. Don't know what kind of mood that jackass is in today." Kara continued to say goodbye to her friends and only caught the last part of Bobby's conversation with Green and Fowler

Kara watched as Fowler sized up the two men, and then he locked eyes with her. He looked her up and down and then started to walk over to her, no longer caring about Jack or Bobby Mercer. He wanted Kara. Kara watched as Green grabbed his arm. "Leave her alone Fowler, she don't need you harassing her today." Kara smirked at Green, and walked over to the four men.

"Gee Green, you're my Knight in shining armor. But I can take care of myself, you should know that better than anyone." Kara announced making sure Bobby and Jack heard her. Kara went inside to find Jerry.

"Jerry, Fowler and Green are here and your brothers are giving them a hard time. Don't think I have ever seen Fowler squirm like that." Kara laughed out that last part. "I think I like Bobby already."

"Gee thanks, sweetie, and just who might you be?" Bobby asked from behind Kara.

"Bobby, Jack this is Kara. She is practically a Mercer. She has lived with mom the past year." Jerry explained.

"Pratically a Mercer?" Jack raised his eyebrows at the girl.

"Yea, I was only 3 months from 18 when I was sent to Evelyn. She asked them to just let me stay till I became a legal adult. Once I turned 18 I had nowhere else to go. So, I have been living with Evelyn. She never adopted me though." Kara explained a very small part of her past the two men. Kara turned to Jerry. "Can you please take me home now, I am wiped out."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jerry pulled up to Evelyn's house with Kara in the passenger seat, and Bobby and Jack in Bobby's car behind them. All four got out of their cars.

"So, shit, Bobby, what've you been up to?" Kara heard Jack ask.

"I'm a freaking college professor, Jack. What do you think I've been doing?" Bobby stated sarcastically.

"I doubt that." Kara laughed, getting the attention of the three boys.

"Same old Bobby." Jerry said shaking his head.

"What about you? You still sucking a little cock left and right, or what?" Bobby questioned. Kara burst out laughing receiving a smirk from Bobby and a glare from Jack.

"Fucker." Jack laughed at Bobby.

"Y'all ain't right leaving me out here in the cold like this." A voice from the corner got the attention of the four entering the house. Jerry turned on the porch light revealing Angel.

"Yo, little brother! You asshole!", "You ought to be ashamed!" Bobby and Jerry yelled at Angel.

"I missed my plane!" Angel tried to defend himself. "Get over here," jerry exclaimed.

"You missed our mother's funeral to jarhead." Bobby informed.

Kara stood in the far corner as she watched the boys greet and tease each other. Kara kept her head to the floor afraid to cry in front of them, she was scared to enter the house. She hadn't been in it since that night, she had been living with Chris and his roommates since it went down, she didn't want to be in the house by herself.

"Kara, get your ass over here." Angel demanded tearing the girl from her thoughts.

"Hey angel, how was your flight." She asked as Angel pulled her in for a long hug.

"What the fuck? How the fuck do you know about her and I didn't?" Bobby interrupted their hug, realizing that Angel and Kara were friends.

"Cause he fuckin came home every once in a while, unlike you two. So don't get your panties in a twist, Bobby." Kara yelled, clearly annoyed with him. She went into the house and stomped up to her room.

**#**

**A/N: Read and Review Please!**


	3. Chris Wheeler's promise

"She has a new boyfriend Angel." Kara interjected having heard the conversation that the boys were having in the hallway and Jack's room.

"She got a boyfriend?" Bobby looked at Kara. She nodded at his question. Bobby laughed and then continued. "She's got hard dick in her right now. She's screaming someone else's name, and the last thing she's doing is thinking about your black ass. Leave it alone, man."

Angel and Bobby continued to yell, Kara stopped paying attention when she had heard Jack laughing. _Wow, I don't think I have heard him laugh yet, let alone smile._ Kara was drawn to the noise of his laugher.

"…and I'm not!" Angel yelled, knocking Kara out of her trance. Angel turned and walked out. Kara went back into her room, grabbed her coat and followed.

"Kara, where the hell do you think you're going?" Jerry asked.

Without missing a beat Kara casually replied "Well if Angel's not, I'm gonna go get me some Sofi." She saw the Jack and Bobby's eyes go wide. Jerry just shook his head at her and laughed, then got serious when her phone rang. Bobby and Jack raised their eyebrows listening to the lyrics that were coming from the phone.

_You make me wanna do, something I never do_

_Wanna go there with you_

_All the way there, touch me there, take me there with you_

"Be there in a second." Kara answered and hung up the phone. She turned to Jerry ready for the lecture. "Go ahead I know you want to say something."

"I don't want to fight with you tonight Kara, bu-" Jerry started.

"Good, then I will see you tomorrow for thanksgiving." Kara said placing a kiss on Jerry's cheek, waved to the other two and walked out of the house and got on the back of some guy's bike; but not before being embraced in a long passionate kiss. Kara looked up at Jack's room and saw three men staring down at her.

"Who the hell is that, Jerry?" Bobby questioned seeing the worry in Jerry's eyes.

"Chris Wheeler. He was one of her neighbors at one of the houses she was put at. Apparently whenever anything went wrong she would run over to him, be careful Bobby, don't let him see you yell at her cause he has a hot head just like you." Jerry warned. Bobby looked at him waiting for him to elaborate. "The last time Angel was here, Kara, Angel and mom all got in a fight over her going to spend the night at his house. She left and went outside; Angel followed and grabbed her arm. Next thing he knew he was on the couch blood pouring out of his head with me and mom taking care of him. He had shoved Angel right in to the corner of the stairs, grabbed Kara and threw her on the back of the bike. He is protective as hell over her." The whole time Jerry was talking he could see the anger in both Jack and Bobby's eyes.

"And she is still seeing that fucker….I'm gonna fucking kill him." Bobby hissed, Jerry grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Stop. Think of it this way alright, her relationship with him is the same as Jack is with us. Minus the whole her sleeping with him and stuff." Jerry explained. "She knows no matter what he would never hurt her. And Angel and Chris have made up they talked it out and are cool to an extent now."

"Fine, but he fuckin tries something like that again I'll fuckin kill him." Bobby stated.

"Whatever Bobby, I will see you guys tomorrow I have to get home." With that Jerry said goodbye and left.

Meanwhile…..

"So what the hell are the other two like?" Chris questioned Kara.

"STOP, alright." Kara begged, chugging the last of her beer. She got up and walked over to the fridge grabbing two more beers. She headed back to the couch, handing Chris one of the beers in her hand. Instead of grabbing the beer, Chris grabbed her wrist pulling her on to his lap. Kara laughed as Chris began to tickle her.

"Chris….stop…can't……breath." Kara stood up holding her side. "Shit my side hurts."

"Sorry Kara girl didn't mean to hurt you." Chris said with a look of concern on his face.

"No you idiot it was from laughing not the tickling," she explained sitting back on his lap. She placed her hands around his neck and kissed him. Chris' hand was just starting its way up her shirt when the door to the apartment opened.

"God damn it Chris, you have a room for a reason." A man said followed by about six other people. Everyone else just laughed.

"Shut up, Marcus. We weren't even doing anything that bad." Chris snapped, clearly annoyed they had been interrupted. Kara realized this and leaned into Chris' ear. "We can finish later!" She whispered and then with a kiss to his neck, his favorite spot. She grabbed the two beer cans, handing one to Chris, and opening and drinking the other.

The rest of the night Kara felt like it was like the old times, she let all her troubles go and just had fun. Halfway through the night, Marcus took Kara to his room.

"You okay baby girl?" He questioned.

Kara looked up at him with tears in her eyes; when she opened her mouth to talk someone beat her to it. "Kara go to my room." She turned to the door and saw Chris standing in the doorway glaring at Marcus. Kara did as she was told as soon as she was out of the room, Chris slammed the door shut. She heard a loud bang followed by Marcus groaning. "What the fuck man, why do you have to bring that shit up? I thought I told you to leave her the fuck alone? I swear to…" Kara had heard enough, she just wanted crawl in a hole and die. She went to Chris' room and cried, she was almost asleep when Chris came and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him.

"It will be ok, I promise," Was all he said and they both fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Bitch

"Man, where the fuck is she? She said she was gonna be here." Jerry said clearly annoyed that it was now 12:30 pm and Kara was still not home.

"Jerry would you please shut the fuck up. You are driving me insane; the bitch will be her--. WHAT THE FUCK?" Bobby was interrupted when a glass was thrown at his head making him curse. He looked at the direction the glass came from and saw Kara standing behind a very pissed off Chris. As soon as Bobby saw who threw the glass he was out of his chair and across the room in no time at all. He was so pissed he never saw Kara step in front of Chris. It was Kara's face that received Bobby's punch not Chris, who it was intended for.

The last thing Kara remembered was the look in Bobby's eyes as she felt a pain. The next thing she saw was a bloody Chris on the ground beside her and Jerry and Angel pulling Bobby off of Chris. Kara immediately ignored her pain and went to Chris. "Oh my god. What the fuck Bobby?" Kara yelled, not taking her eyes from Chris. She got her phone and called Marcus to come inside and get Chris.

Kara could hear Bobby yelling as she helped Chris up and headed to the door. She saw Jake glaring from the kitchen doorway. She glared right back at him. She met Marcus at the door. "Take him home, I will call you later." She said addressing Chris at the end.

"FUCK NO. YOU ARE NOT STAYING HERE KARA." Kara just closed the door after giving a look at Marcus. She only moved from the door when she heard the car engine turn on and then leave. Kara walked to the kitchen. She ignored the boys and went to the freezer. She grabbed an ice pack and went to leave the kitchen but was stopped by Angel.

"Don't even start with me." Kara said trying to get out of Angel's grasp.

"Would you stop and let me look at you face. You got hit by Bobby for Christ sake." Angel said trying to get a look at the bruise that had already formed on the girl's face.

"Well it wouldn't be there if somebody didn't have such a god damn temper." Kara spat at Bobby who was washing his hands in the sink.

"Oh, hell no you ain't blaming this shit on me. It was that god damn mother fucker who through a glass at my fuckin head." He hissed at her.

"Cause you fuckin called me a bitch. Which I should beat your ass for." Kara said moving from Angel to stand right in front of Bobby.

"Little girl don't step to me like you gonna fight unless you gonna throw a punch." Bobby sneered glaring down at her.

"KARA, DROP IT RIGHT NOW!" Angel screamed with desperation in his voice.

"FUCK ALL OF YOU!" Kara screamed. She ran to her room, tears rolling down her eyes. Before she knew it she was passed out on her bed.

Downstairs, Bobby was staring at the ground in shock. On the floor right where Kara was standing was a knife. No one had seen her grab it. Bobby looked from Angel to Bobby.

"Would she have really stabbed me?" Bobby asked pissed off.

"Bobby she was sent to mom for a reason. You hit her. She felt threatened, so she was going to protect herself." Jerry answered. "You need to have a talk with her, I don't want to come here one day to find out the two of you killed each other."

"Can y'all get out of the kitchen so I can finish making dinner?" Jack asked trying to get rid of some of the tension that now filled the Mercer kitchen. Jerry, Bobby and Angel went to the living room. Jack then heard the announcers from a hockey game.


	5. Kara's haunting secret

Kara woke from the pain that was in her cheek. It took a little while to remember what had happened. The thing is she remembered her old foster father, along with the day's events.

**Flashback**

"_Where the fuck has your ass been?" Reid Smith yelled not taking his eyes off of the TV._

"_She was with me, got a problem with it asshole?" Chris got the attention of the older man._

"_Chris don't." Kara pleaded as she saw her foster father get up from his seat. "Reid I am sorry I was late. Chris is gonna lea--." She was interrupted by a slap to her face._

_Chris went to charge at the man but stopped when he saw the gun that was now in the man's hands. Reid was only about five years older than Chris, and at the age of 22 he knew he could take Reid in a fair fight. _

"_Get the hell out my apartment. And if I ever see you around her again I will call the cops." Reid threatened._

_Chris looked at Kara with an apologetic smile and left. Kara got up and started for her room. As soon as she entered her room she felt Reid right behind her. She turned to face him, he was clearly pissed off. _

"_Wh...Where is Megan?" Kara mumbled, wondering where her foster mother was._

"_She is on a business trip. Which gives us all the time in the world to have some fun." He smirked shoving Kara on to the bed._

_For the next two days, Kara was Reid's personal sex toy. The pain was so bad that she could only lie in bed whenever Reid was not around. She looked at the calendar on her wall; she still had four more days until Megan came home. The physical abuse intensified when Megan was home, but at least there was no sexual abuse when she was there. _

_She heard Reid snoring in his room. Kara knew she would die if she had to do this for four more days. She got the strength from somewhere and went to the kitchen. She grabbed the biggest knife she could find, and made her way to where Reid was. She stabbed him several times; her hands were cloaked in his blood. _

_Chris heard knocking on the door, but let Marcus open it. He was pissed because he hadn't seen Kara in about three days and could only imagine what that asshole was doing to her._

"_CHRIS GET THE FUCK OUT HERE, NOW" He heard the panic in Marcus' voice._

_When he came out he saw Kara. Her face was stained with tears and her whole body had blood spots all over her. She stood there in only a long t-shirt and her boy short underwear. Which were also spotted with blood. In her hand was a butcher knife caked in blood._

"_Kara girl, give me the knife please." Chris asked carefully he wasn't sure how stable she was and wasn't sure what she would with the knife still in her hands. He was more than happy when she put the knife in _

_his hands. He handed the knife to the wide-eyed Marcus who was standing right beside Kara. As soon as Marcus had the knife, Chris grabbed Kara and put her in the shower. He stripped her of her clothes and washed her. Once she was cleaned, he carried her to his bed and laid with her until she fell asleep. As soon as she was out, Chris went and cleaned up the mess that was in the apartment. _

_Four days later, Megan came home and reported Reid missing. Megan found Kara at Chris' and knew what had happened. She never said anything because Chris had threatened her. Since Megan had already put in a missing person's report, she also talked to social services and Kara was moved to another house, the Mercer house._

**End Flashback.**

Kara walked out in to the hall and could smell the food. She walked downstairs to join the boys.


	6. Dinner and Tears

As Kara began to descend the stairs, Jerry was heading up them. He locked eyes with her and smiled. "Dinners ready. You gonna eat with us?" He quietly questioned.

"Yea. Couldn't think of anywhere else I would want to be than with you and Angel today." Kara replied as she finished walking to him. When she reached him, he gave her a hug and the two just stood there knowing that even after everything that had happened they would always be there for each other, no matter what.

"Look about earlier, with Bobby you have to…" Jerry began still hugging her, but stopped when she pulled back and shook her head.

"You have no right to make apologies, you have nothing to apologize for and I have decided I will be civil. But if he so much as takes a threatening step toward me I will react as you or Angel would. Ok?" Jerry just gave a defeated nod. He knew there was nothing else he could do, at least not until things calmed down a little more between his two siblings. "Ok then let's eat I am starving. Who cooked anyways?" She questioned as the two finally made their way to the dining room where the three brothers were already seated.

"Jack here cooked." Jerry said, slapping his hand on Jack's shoulder as he walked past him to his own seat. Kara took a wide berth around Bobby and positioned herself beside Angel and across from Jerry, nodding her head and giving Jack a reluctant smile. She completely ignored Bobby not sure how to deal with him at the moment.

Bobby sat at the head of the table, being as he was the man of the house and oldest. He watched as Kara and Jerry interacted as if nothing had happened. And only her subtle ignoring explained that something was wrong between the two.

All five stood and grabbed hands as Bobby blessed the food. Only about five minutes into eating, Bobby stood up and announced that they were going to go get a pickup game started. Even with reluctant replies from the other three boys, all ended up going. Jack was going to stay behind to clean up, but Kara told him she would get it done. Just as they were leaving Kara pulled Jerry aside.

"What's the matter?" Jerry could tell by the way Kara's eyes were darting around that she was worried about something.

"Umm…you think you can keep them out for a while?" Kara asked looking in his eyes, but once she finished talking her eyes were making sure none of the other Mercer boys were around.

"Maybe, why?" Jerry knew for a fact that he could keep the guys out for the rest of the night as long as he said he would pay the bar tab, but he wanted to know what had Kara so anxious.

"Well Chris is probably still freaking out from this morning so I was gonna tell him to come on over, so we can talk and get this shit over with. I mean fighting with your brother is one thing, but me fighting with Chris like this is a whole new thing and if I go over to his place I know I won't be back here tonight. So I figured if you kept them out…well you know?" She quickly blurted out, rambling a little, she had hidden it well…but she was extremely stressed about fighting with Chris. It was the first time in her life she hadn't taken his side and done what he said, she felt like somehow she had betrayed him and it didn't sit well with her. She watched as Jerry looked through the front door as Angel and Jack loaded up the car, and Bobby sat in the driver's seat laying on the horn, looking directly at Jerry and Kara.

"Alright fine. I will call you when we are on our way back. When you get that text you better get him out of here fast. Got it? If Bobby sees him I know for a fact ain't nobody gonna be able to stop him this time." Kara smiled and gave Jerry a hug, and called a thank you to his back as he exited the house.

Kara called Chris and invited him over. While she anxiously waited for him to arrive, she began to put the barely touched Thanksgiving feast away. She was so into what she was doing, when she turned around for another Tupperware dish she jumped at the sight of Chris leaning against the doorway that separated the kitchen and the foyer.

"Jesus Christ. How long have you been there?" Kara asked, continuing on with her task.

"Since you started with the potatoes. I like watching you when you think no one is. It lets me see how you really are." Kara stopped short at the admittance and turned to look at him. She quirked an eyebrow up as she began to speak.

"Really then how am I really?"

"Well, for starters you are worried about something, and it is either me and this conversation or that asshole who isn't around. I can tell that by the way you kept biting you lower lip. You feel remorse or guilty about something because you kept shaking your head as you were thinking about something and had a sad look on your face. And you shoulders are slumped which means that you are stressed out, which is only to be expected. If I had announced my presence I only would have known about that last one…but that is a given with the recent events." Chris had crossed the kitchen while he spoke and now stood between Kara's legs as she was trapped in the corner her back to the counters.

If this was any other man Kara would have been freaked out, but it being Chris she only cleared a place on the counter and jumped up to sit on it. Chris helped her up and placed his hands on her hips casually, as she placed her arms around his neck.

"So, you gonna explain the guilty and worried emotions to me or am I gonna have to guess?" Chris asked as he raised her now hanging head, and looked into her tear filled eyes, and pulled her into a hug.

OK so i know it has been forever and i apologize for that...but i got a new interest in this story and hopefully will pick it up again, please dont get mad if i take a little while to update i amm in the middle of my own drama and found this chapter o be an escape. The next chapter will be Chris' and Kara's conversation. PLease review...and sry its kind of a filler chapter.


End file.
